A liquid crystal display device may include a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module, and the backlight module provides lights for displaying images. A backlight module may use a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source, and a light guide plate is used to diverge light emitted by the LED, so that a backlight module that can uniformly emit light is formed. Since a lot of LEDs are used, it needs to fix the plurality of LEDs on the LED light bar and then assembles the LED light bar with the light guide plate. For example, an installing groove may be provided on the light guide plate, and the LED light bar is correspondingly installed within the installing groove, or the LED light bar is directly adhered to corresponding surface of the light guide plate.